<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Xrossover Merger by DMChumble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031587">Xrossover Merger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble'>DMChumble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xrossover Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Huntik: Secrets &amp; Seekers, Justice League - All Media Types, Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Totally Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All stories with Xrossover in the title all tie together, but can be read individually as well. This one is Marvel Comics. I hope you all enjoy the story. I had decided to try writing Crossover Stories for awhile instead of the usual stuff I write since it was a new challenge for me, and decided to share it here too. This is when everything comes together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xrossover Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>Merger Chapter 01</p><p> </p><p><br/>Things haven't been the same since the event, many universes have become merged together making the stars, the planets, the universes all expand incredibly, though surprisingly, the the days, months, and years, were not made longer due to everything expanding together at once. There were some issues at first of course with all the various governments now having to deal with working together, but soon they'd gotten together to form a world government. They'd even come up with a new calendar system, the year is officially After Merger 02 by the new calendar system. There were however, still drawbacks of this event, as the villains have begun to seem to be more organized than usual, is if they were starting to form together into an army Though the heroes were doing the same there was one hero missing, that they were searching for while fighting the villains at the same time. </p><p>"Agent Venom calling in to base, sadly no such luck. It would seem that it was another false lead." Spoke the black and white spider-themed alien bonded hero known as Agent Venom calling into their base about the lead they had gotten. "There's no sign of them here."</p><p>"Damn, alright, keep an eye out and return to base once you're done with the mission." Spoke a familiar Redhead with thin rounded framed glasses. Her hair tied back in a pony tail but had grown a bit longer and now her bangs covered one eye. She'd had on a green sleeveless shirt with a red cat symbol on it and a black jacket with green stripes that resembled that of the circuitry pattern of of a galvanic Mechamorph with red high heels and form fitting jeans. "Where are you?" The girl questioned to herself with a sigh as they checked the maps they had at base once again trying to find the signal. </p><p>"You have been working yourself nonstop, I would suggest that you take a break Gwen." Suggested a blue catlike alien spoke up walking over towards our familiar redhead as she was working. He'd changed his appearance slightly with his chin hairs slightly longer, he was still wearing the  pair of black colored jeans with Blonko written on the sides along with his slip on steel toed shoes, however, he'd changed to wearing a dark green tee shirt that had the Plumber Logo on the chest and a purple colored band that had strange markings on it on his upper right arm. </p><p>"I'm not ready to give up, he's too stubborn to just up and die somewhere." The Redhead, Gwen, then spoke to her friend that was talking to her at the moment. "We'll find him, I just know it Rook." </p><p>"I know you are not ready to give up, however, the others are beginning to return from their missions, you should take a break and rest as they write their reports, I will take over monitor duty for now." The man now known as Rook then responded to Gwen telling her that she needed to get some rest. "You working yourself sick and becoming ill will be of help to no one." </p><p>"You're right Rook.., okay, I'll take a break, but let me know if anything at all happens." Spoke our redhead saying she'd take a break but he'd have to call her if anything happens. </p><p>With a nod from Rook, Gwen then stood up from her chair and began to go off to take a break and rest for a bit while she could and Rook took her place at the monitors. The heroes had all been split up due to having to deal with the merger and helping whatever people they could with the villains organizing into an army. There were many heroes broken up into different teams depending on whom they thought would be needed for handling the villains while at the same time searching for the missing hero. </p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Another hero spoke walking over to Gwen to speak with her, they were in a blue fedora and overcoat with a mask that caused them to appear faceless as it seamlessly blended with their skin. </p><p>"It's just that, I'm worried." Answered our green eyed beauty as she sighed looking worriedly at the man that was speaking to her. "I want to believe that we can find them, but what if.." She simply couldn't bring herself to finish her question to them as she started to shake holding back tears. </p><p>"That, my dear Gwen, is the question." Spoke the man while looking at her seemingly unwavering in the slightest, the fact that they couldn't see his face didn't help things in that regard either. "However, something tells me we will find them eventually. Especially with the habits we heroes have of coming back from seemingly the dead." </p><p>This statement made our partial Anodite angry as tears then did begin to fall as she then began to shout at them in response to that. "HE'S NOT DEAD QUESTION! I, I Just know it." </p><p>The man in question, then put his hands up in a non threatening motion to help ease and calm her down. "Easy, easy, I said seemingly, I didn't mean to imply that he was." </p><p>"Smooth Question." Spoke a woman walking up to them she had black hair that went down to just past her shoulders along with a purple and black costume that had a purple mask. "Like she wasn't upset enough already. Come on honey, let's get something into your system, just working yourself sick won't help anyone." </p><p>Nodding Gwen began to walk with the woman that had spoken to her to head off to the cafeteria in order to get something to help calm her nerves so that she could rest for a bit, though she wanted to get back to it as soon as possible, she'd known that the others were right that she should be resting. The two got to the cafeteria soon and got something and began to eat and chat together about missions, and other various stuff that they'd been through helping to change the subject and get Gwen's mind off of the missing hero that she was so worried about. </p><p>"Well, thankfully Charmcaster has calmed down a lot from the last time I saw her, having her dad back thanks to the magic wielding heroes helping her out really did wonders." Gwen then stated to the woman that had taken her away from Question about her friend Charmcaster. </p><p>"That's good, now if only we could convince Naboo to let go of Giovanni." Spoke the woman with a sigh. "I swear, this idiot claims to be a lord of order, but is creating chaos for all of Giovanni's friends and family constantly worried if they would ever see them again." </p><p>"Why don't you point that out to him then?" Questioned our redheaded heroine curious why they didn't say anything. </p><p>"I did, several people did, but he's too stubborn to shut up and listen, makes me wanna kill him, but I can't because then Giovanni would die too." Stated the woman with an annoyed sigh about the whole situation. "Maybe we'll find a way once this whole craziness is is over with." </p><p>"I sure hope so, that Doctor Fate needs to just possess a statue or a mannequin or something instead of a real person, it's stupid that he would do otherwise." Stated our young magic user hoping that they would find a way. "So, how are things on your end anyway Huntress?" </p><p>"Both annoying and stupid. Can't even get Question to talk sexy on the phone, he's too stupid to know how flirting works, honestly for a conspiracy nut that man can be so dense sometimes." Answered the woman now known as Huntress about what she had to deal with stating that the man from earlier, The Question, and not being able to talk dirty to her. </p><p>"That's a little TMI, but then, I've had the problem before myself, guys are just really dumb." Gwen stated in response to what Huntress was saying. </p><p>"Tell me about it, 'what are you wearing?' 'Orange Socks.' lame." Huntress then laughed as Gwen began laughing too hearing just how bad it was. they'd needed that, it had helped to cheer her up a little bit thankfully. "So, tell me about the guys on your end, anyone you into?" </p><p>"Ugh, the guys my age are either power hungry maniacs or complete and total dipshits, there is no in-between with them. The only guy that isn't an idiot is Rook, though even then he sometimes doesn't get earth culture." Spoke our Redhead rolling her eyes and making an annoyed grunting sound. </p><p>The two of them sat laughing at just how stupid the guys they know really could be, it was nice to just be normal for awhile and not talk about villains or strategy for battle or so on and so forth. Gwen had used to chat a lot with Emily and Julie, however they had moved away from Bellwood a couple of years back so she didn't really get to see them often. They'd chatted and relaxed for awhile, but soon Gwen had decided that she needed to just go to her room, get a shower and then nap. Meanwhile at the control room Rook was taking care of things and talking to the heroes that were out on mission. </p><p>"Yes, I will let them know that you are now headed back to the base." Rook spoke to someone over the monitor hearing that they were going to be heading back to base soon, their image up on the screen in front of him. </p><p>"Alright then, I'll finish up here and head on back to base." Spoke a familiar red colored and very large man with guns on his back, it was Red Hulk, seems he'd managed to make it through the merger too. His appearance hadn't really changed much except for the cybernetic prosthetic attached to his arm where Eon and sliced off his real one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>
Merger Chapter 02</p><p> </p><p><br/>
They managed to get Gwen to relax and rest for awhile, which was a good thing as she'd been working herself sick looking for the missing hero, however the other heroes had managed to handle the things they were supposed to be dealing with. sometime later after Gwen was done resting they'd got another blip, though they kept blinking in and out sadly. It would be hard to track the signal, so they started trying to predict where exactly they might show up next in order to help come into contact with the missing hero once again. </p><p>"I'm going to try to find them this time. Rook, take charge while I'm away." Gwen spoke saying that she was preparing to leave. </p><p>"Alright then, but please be careful." Spoke Rook with a nod telling her to be careful. "I will take over here while you are away." </p><p>"Thanks, I think we're going to actually find them, I just know it." Spoke our redheaded heroine as she then headed off to grab her stuff and then head out to where the signal was suggested to show up next. </p><p>After grabbing the stuff she'd need for the mission in question, Gwen then began to head out to one of the transportation vehicles that they had and set down her stuff. She then started up the vehicle and began to fly off towards where they'd predicted that the signal might pop up next. The place was a decent ways but thankfully the vehicle would get here there faster than a normal vehicle. She'd gone to where the signal was supposed to pop up finding that there were supernatural elements around them. </p><p>"Alright, something about this place feels off, but this is where the signal is supposed to pop up next." Gwen spoke to herself looking around seeing an alleyway that looked pretty run down, there were some people wearing rags looked, sorta like homeless population. "This place gives me the creeps."</p><p>"It is where they suggested the next location should be Gwen." Rook then spoke over her communications piece stating that she had the right place. </p><p>"You should leave this place sorceress." The voice of what sounded like an old man spoke from behind Gwen making her jump slightly and turned with her energy projectiles at the ready.</p><p>"Who are you?" She questioned the old man that had spoken to her, he wore a long cloak and had a long flowing beard and sliver hair. </p><p>"I have had many names over the long time that I have lived, however that is of no concern to you." Spoke the old man telling her that it wasn't her concern what his name was exactly. "You should leave before 'he' takes notice of you." </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, someone important is supposed to show up here soon." She told them stating that she wasn't going to be leaving. </p><p>"You will not find the one you seek in these alleyways young sorceress, These are for those that time and the world have long since forgotten." They then warned the redhead telling her that she wasn't going to find whom she was looking for there. "A man in red knows of the one you seek, you will find them along Hell's Kitchen." </p><p>Hearing this Gwen seemed curious to know that there was someone that knew of the person she was seeking out, and so began to go off into the direction that the man had pointed towards. "Another innocent soul narrowly avoids the pathways of hell." Spoke  man from behind the old man, he had eerie glowing green eyes and a black mask with white large eye markings along with a cloak that was wrapped around him that flowed with an unnatural wind around it. "She should avoid coming back  Cogliostro." </p><p>Gwen had gone off to find the location of Hell's Kitchen which was close by where the signal should be at and as she got closer they began to get a reading on the signal indicating that the person they were looking for was there. She'd rushed ahead to hopefully manage to get into contact with them. As she made it towards the area of hells kitchen she'd heard a battle taking place and had run to see what was happening up ahead where there were diamond like crystals being  shot out the air long with gobs of some sort of acid. </p><p>"What's going on here?" She demanded running over before throwing up a shield before any of the fired acid could hit her. "Ew, gross." </p><p>"What the, Gwen?" Questioned a being that looked like Diamondhead except that his clothing was blue and white with pink colored eyes, though they did have the familiar green Omnitrix symbol. </p><p>"BENJAMINE KIRBY TENNYSON what exactly do you think you're doing?" Demanded Gwen as she then began to storm over angry ignoring the man in red and the green armored individual with the bladed scorpion tail that spewed the acid from earlier. </p><p>"Um.. This, this isn't really a good time." Spoke the Diamondhead lookalike telling her that it wasn't a good time to chat. </p><p>"DON'T YOU NOT A GOOD TIME ME BENJAMINE!" She then yelled at them angry that they hadn't made contact at all. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOT LETTING US KNOW YOU'RE OKAY DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!?"</p><p>"Uhh..""YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"" The man in the scorpion themed costume began to try to interrupt holding up their index finger to get their attention so he could speak, only to be yelled at by Gwen who then used an energy tendril to send them flying backwards into a wall. </p><p>Seeing all this, the Diamondhead appearing individual tried to run off, though Gwen quickly began to follow and chase them down still angry at them while the man in Red laughed as they were securing the man in a scorpion costume in a pair of specialized cuffs on their wrists. "Hell hath no fury." He'd spoken about the situation. </p><p>"Ya, just, um, call the authorities and tell them to bring a crowbar or something, I think I'm stuck." The Scorpion themed villain spoke with a sigh accepting their defeat as they dangled there upside down in the wall unable to free himself. </p><p>The Diamondhead individual had run off with Gwen following close behind, and had managed to slip away and pulled out some sort of strange device before pressing some buttons on it and made a strange floating platform appear and began to climb on before messing with some console on it. As they'd pressed in the keys some sort of energy barrier seemed to wrap around the top of it, though Gwen had found them and dove in just before the energy had completely covered the platform which caused both her and the Diamondhead individual to vanish. Soon they had reappeared however everything was completely different. It looks, much more high tech. The energy vanished from the platform and it soon had also vanished as well and the diamondheaded individual looked like they were freaking out. </p><p>"Oh no, this is bad, this is very bad. I am dead, I am so dead." Spoke the individual freaking out and worried about something saying that they were in serious trouble as the Omnitrix symbol on them began to beep and flash red indicating they were about to time out. </p><p>"What are you going on about, and why haven't you let us know you are okay?" Gwen questioned them confused as to how they were acting, only to have the person time out in a red flash of light revealing A kid that looked to appear similar to Ben, yet also, different. They looked like they were barely maybe 14, and they had green hair with pink eyes, though they did have an Ultimatrix on their wrist, it looked slightly different than the one that Ben had. "Wait, you're not Ben, Who are you?" She then demanded wanting to know just what exactly is going on. </p><p>"Um, well, m-my name is Jessie." The person spoke introducing themselves and finally giving their name. "I'm um.. I'm the one that inherited the watch." </p><p>"Inherited?" Questioned our redhead confused as to just what exactly they meant. "Explain."</p><p>"Well, you see, this is the future." They explained to Gwen about what's going on. "The watch was passed down by my ancestors over several generations but no one could get it to work until I managed to figure it out."</p><p>"Why couldn't anyone else work it?" Questioned our green eyed girl as she was confused as to why no one else could get it to work. </p><p>"It was apparently damaged somehow." The one known as Jessie then told Gwen about how it had been damaged. "I managed to figure out how to get it to power up and work, but there's still some damage." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>Merger Chapter 03</p><p> </p><p><br/>Gwen had made contact with whom she had thought was Ben, however it was someone else with some sort of Ultimatrix Model. The person who was using it went by the name Jessie and had mentioned Lightning Lad, which Ben had told her was a member of a group of future heroes called the Legion of Superheroes. After contacting the base Jessie was told to bring Gwen back with them so that they could figure out what to do, maybe she'd be able to help with what was going on if they were lucky. </p><p>"So what are we doing at this building exactly?" Questioned Gwen watching everything going around them as they had started to go into a legionnaire base to go figure out what exactly was going on. </p><p>"My fellow Legionnaires and current leader of the Legion have asked me to bring you with me." Explained Jessie about why they'd taken her with them to the base. "Brainy or Garth should be able to better explain."</p><p>"Okay?" She then spoke as they continued down a hall and into some sort of office room location where there were two individual waiting for them. </p><p>One of the guys seemed to be a cybernetic lifeform as their green skin was metallic in nature, though they had blond hair that was cut short, and their costume was purple with green highlights. The second guy seemed to be human, or humanoid at least, with red hair and a gold and black costume, his hair was longer than the other guy and he had a soul patch on his chin, though he seemed to be the one in charge. They'd gestured for Gwen to come inside and sit down in a chair that was in the office. </p><p>After sitting down the redhead that seemed to be in charge then spoke. "Greeting, I'm Lightning Lad and this is Brainiac Five." </p><p>"We do know the reason that you are here, as we have been expecting you any day now." The blond guy now known as Brainiac 5 spoke adding to what the redheaded leader guy called Lightning Lad was saying. </p><p>"Paradox said we should be keeping an eye out for you, The one you're looking for is here." Spoke Lightning Lad about the situation telling Gwen they had the person that she was trying to find. </p><p>"He was near death when we found him outside our HQ so we put him into a healing pod. Recently he was fully healed physically, though he still has yet to respond to anything." Spoke the biomechanical boy about what was going on with the situation. </p><p>"Wait, he's here?" Questioned our Redhead hearing that they had her cousin there surprised that he'd been there in the future. "For how long?" </p><p>"About two years now." Answered the leader of the Legion of Superheroes about how long Ben had been there. "We didn't want to let anyone know he was recovering so as to allow him to do so without any attacks." </p><p>"It was the man called Paradox that suggested keeping it all secret." Explained the head of tech department about why they didn't tell anyone. </p><p>"Of course he did." Stated Gwen with an annoyed sigh before looking up at the two that were in front of her. "Take me to see Ben now." </p><p>With a nod the two then stood up to take Gwen off to where Ben was placed in a recovery room. There were many unfamiliar faces and species to Gwen, it was clear the future really was a vastly different place for certain. They continued to walk on down the varying hallways until reaching the area for patients that were recovering from battles or other such various things. Eventually they came to a more secure recovery room than the others that was hidden down a crooked hallway and went on inside where Ben was hooked up to monitors and was resting still in his unconscious state. </p><p>"Please Let me see him alone." Gwen spoke asking them to leave her alone with Ben seeing him like that. </p><p>"Alright, there is a comm button there if you need anything, just press it and I will come to help." Spoke Brainiac 5 allowing them to go in alone as he and Lightning Lad then began to leave the area so that the redhead could be alone with her cousin. </p><p>Gwen walked over to Ben with the door shutting behind her as she sat in the chair beside his bed and looked at him before sighing and making her fist glow with energy before then hitting him in the head. "WAKE UP!" She then demanded yelling at her cousin causing him to shoot up holding atop his head where she hit him. </p><p>"Eit ti ti ti. OOOOOWWWW!" Ben spoke with an angry / annoyed tone yelling about being hurt by his cousin hitting him in the head.</p><p>"Serves you right for making a girl worry." Spoke the Redhead also in an annoyed / angry tone as she turned her nose up at her cousin. </p><p>"GweeeEEeeEEEeenn, why did you hit me?" Our newly awakened hero spoke in a whiny tone questioning why exactly she hit him checking his hand to see if he was bleeding or not, looks like not thankfully. </p><p>"WHY? Because I have been worried sick. You have been gone for two years Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I have been searching nonstop to find you to the point of exhaustion, and YOU have just been sleeping here in the future the whole time, THAT'S WHY!" She then yelled at him annoyed about what had been going on while he was unconscious. </p><p>"Wait, two years?" Questioned our alien watch wielding hero sounding surprised by what she'd just told him about how long he had been laying there unconscious. "Ugh, I need a shower." </p><p>"Ya, you do, there's a bathroom there that I noticed when I walked in, it has a shower." Agreed the redhead with a nod stating that he did need one and the shower was right there. "I'll yell at you more once you're clean. You smell worse than Stinkfly's pits." </p><p>With a Nod Ben stood up, though a bit shakily, he was managing thanks to the Ultimatrix M.U.'s built in systems keeping him from needing physical therapy and went to go and shower as Gwen waited for him in her chair. The shower didn't really take long as he'd found the shower supplies under the sink. After taking a much needed long shower getting himself clean he then activated the Ultimatrix M.U.'s wardrobe function and used it to get dressed in his normal outfit minus the jacket and walked out seeing Gwen there waiting and took note of what she had been wearing. </p><p>"Is that my jacket?" Questioned Ben quirking an eyebrow at his cousin curious if she was wearing his jacket. </p><p>"You were gone for two years Ben. I had to help co-ordinate all those heroes you've come across after the merger event." Gwen then spoke reminding him about how long he had been gone. "Is that a problem?" </p><p>"I don't mind you wearing it, I was just aski..wait, Merger Event?" Responded our shape changing hero before processing what his cousin had told them and questioned what merger event she was talking about. </p><p>"Apparently, from what I was told by some other heroes you failed to stop some strange device Eon had made and it caused a bunch of different universes to all combine together at once." Explained his green eyed cousin about what happened for the merger event that had taken place while he was out. </p><p>"Then we're gonna have to work fast to undo everything, where's Paradox?" Spoke our alien watch wielding hero about the situation stating that they'd have to go and undo everything before asking out Paradox. </p><p>Sighing Gwen then shrugged her shoulders to let him know that she had absolutely no idea, but then began to explain everything that had happened bringing her cousin up to speed about the merger, the governments working together and so on. She'd also told him about what was going on with the villains seeming to organize some major thing that was going to happen, but wasn't really sure about what it was, but knowing that the villains were involved they were fairly certain that it wasn't going to be good for anyone if it were to take place. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>Merger Chapter 04</p><p> </p><p><br/>After finally finding Ben and waking him up, Gwen had called for both Lightning Lad and Brainiac 5. Ben had asked about someone that had a watch similar to his wanting to know more, as did Gwen. The individual known as Jessie had been called to the room told not to tell anyone else what was going on at the moment, only to speak with those in the room. After coming in Ben did take note of the Ultimatrix that Jessie was wearing and wanted to take a closer look at it.  </p><p>"So you're the one with the watch now a days huh?" Ben questioned the newcomer in the room curious. "You mind if I take a closer look?" </p><p>"It's damaged, but maybe you could help figure it out." The one called Jessie spoke holding out their arm so that they could take a better look at them. </p><p>"Oh ya, it's messed up pretty bad." Noted our hero from the past as he looked over the watch. "Have you tried talking to the Galvan about it?"</p><p>"The Who?" Questioned our inheritor of the watch confused as to what exactly Ben was speaking about. </p><p>"The Galvan, they are an alien race, do you not have Grey Matter in there?" Answered back the Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder about that. "Short, large head, humanoid froglike, super smart, don't you have them?" </p><p>"Umm.." Answered the green haired individual looking confused trying to think if they did or not, they weren't really sure as they hadn't heard of the Galvan. </p><p>"Oh for the love of.." Ben then sighed in annoyance before activating his own Ultimatrix M.U. and going through the dial and slapping it down changing into his Galvan transformation. "Grey Matter." </p><p>The future heroes were confused seeing this transformation as they hadn't seen or heard of the Galvan at all for whatever reason and Brainiac 5 spoke up. "No one has seen a species like that for several hundred years." </p><p>"Seriously?" Grey Matter questioned with an annoyed sigh in response to the Coluan. "Fine, let me see the watch, I might be able to do at least something." </p><p>Nodding Jessie then let the Galvan transformation of Ben called Grey Matter take a closer look at their Ultimatrix and see if they could fix some of the damage. They began to mess with the watch and the dial on it seeing the damage he'd become frustrated but continued to work as best he could with what he had before changing back to his human form again and crossing his arm letting out an annoyed sigh about the watch that was on the green haired teen's wrist. </p><p>"Well?" Gwen questioned her cousin asking if he'd had any luck fixing the person who inherited the Ultimatrix's watch or not. </p><p>"I was able to restore communications functionality, but not much else. We should be able to contact Galvan Prime three with it." Answered Ben as he started to activate the function he was talking about. "Galvan Prime, come in Galvan Prime, is anyone there?" </p><p>The communications function began to activate but was kinda wonky as it was a very old signal not often used anymore by the Galvan and so was cutting in and out a bit as it slowly began to connect to the Galvan Prime home world, though if it was still Galvan Prime 3 or not they didn't have any idea at the moment. A holographic screen began to appear being projected from the Ultimatrix wielded by the pink eyed young man. A Very old Galvan answered the call annoyed by the older signal, though they were cutting in and out. </p><p>"Wha-aa-tt do yOu waa-An-t?" Demanded the old Galvan questioned the people on the other end of his line, though the signal was wonky cutting in and out a bit. </p><p>"That you Azmuth? Geese, and I thought you couldn't get any older." Ben questioned before joking around about the age of the alien that had answered the call to Galvan Prime. </p><p>"TenN-ySo-n. I sH-oou-dld haVve KnOWn." The Galvan answered back annoyed listening to the signal hearing the voice of Ben Tennyson, someone he hadn't heard from in a very Very long time. "Wh-t Do yO-U Want?" </p><p>"We got an Ultimatrix here that's in serious need of Repair." Our hero from the past explained to the alien on the other end of the line. </p><p>The signal completely cut as if they'd been hung up on, or maybe the call was dropped, it was kinda hard to tell with the damage on it. Though in only a short bit of time someone teleported in in a silverish green light. He was walking using a small metal cane with some sort of bulbs of some kind. He looked to be very old with tendrils on his face resembling something akin to a thin moustache and beard combo. They were also slightly hunched over. </p><p>"Wow, I'm surprised you made it to be so old." Ben stated to the grumpy old humanoid frog-like alien. </p><p>"We Galvan live Very long lives Benjamin, I may be old, but I've still got a few hundred years left." The Alien spoke looking at Ben with an annoyed look being cranky about getting called away from whatever he was working on. </p><p>"See you haven't changed much by personality wise." Joked the human hero helping him up to take a look at Jessie's watch to see if he could do anything. </p><p>"Let's see..." The Galvan called Azmuth spoke taking a closer look at the watch, taking it apart like Grey Matter had to check the damage. "It seems to be far beyond any repairs I could do hear on earth, even with the several hundred years their technology has grown by. We'll have to go back to Galvan Prime to do the repairs and upgrades." </p><p>"You should go with them Jessie." Gwen then spoke up telling the wielder of the damage Ultimatrix to go too. "It will be a good learning experience." </p><p>"Yes, it would, this will also give me the chance to recalibrate the genetic recognitions program to respond to only this Descendent of yours." Spoke the old Galvan agreeing about Jessie going along with them before looking at the redhead. "Hopefully they'll be more like you and will listen."</p><p>"Hey, I listen.." Ben spoke defensively in response to what Azmuth was saying about people not listening, he felt like the comment was directed about him doing his own thing. Though both Azmuth and Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him making the dark haired young man slink back a bit. "..-ish." </p><p>"Well with Jessie being Gwen's descendent I do have hopes that they will work smarter instead of flying by the seat of their pants as you do Benjamin." Azmuth then spoke catching the two from the past off guard hearing that Jessie was actually Gwen's descendant, and not Ben's as they had assumed. </p><p>"Wait, they're Gwen's descendent?" Asked our alien watch wielding hero from the past confused about the fact that Gwen's descendent was the one with the watch instead of his. </p><p>"Both you and Gwen share similar genetics, the original prototype could have gone to either of you because of this it could still mistake Gwen's descendent as you Benjamin." Explained the Galvan about the fact that Gwen's descendant was the one that got the watch to work. </p><p>Before they could speak much longer a blue light flashed nearby almost blinding them when Paradox had appeared in the room greeting them all. They assumed, rightfully, that he was there for Gwen and Ben to get the two of them back to the past, which was actually the reason he was there. The two prepared to say their goodbyes to the Legionnaires that were in front of them, along with the Galvan that had created almost every watch worn by Ben. </p><p>"Looks like it's time to go huh?" Questioned Ben as he looked at the time and dimensional traveling hero in front of him. </p><p>"That is correct Benjamin." The man in the lab coat spoke saying that he was correct in assuming that it was time to get going back to the past. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>Merger Chapter 05</p><p> </p><p><br/>Thanks to Paradox Ben had gone back to the past with Gwen in order to help the heroes deal with the villains that were organizing for whatever reason. The others that had actually known Ben were glad to see that he was okay, and he'd been a lot more effective leading the heroes than other individuals that they'd known of at least. He'd asked the others about what all they knew while also reading the information that they had in their mission briefings.   </p><p>"Hey Red, you're military right? This seem odd to you the way they are organizing? Looks to me like they're preparing for an all out war." Asked Ben looking at Red Hulk as he'd tried to recreate everything that was going on using a hologram to place where everyone was and what they were doing. </p><p>"Now that you mention it, they do seem to be forming into an army, but the patterns also show that they are at least trying to be random in their selections." Red Hulk agreed with Ben's assessment of the ongoing situation at hand. "Seems they're trying to keep people off their trail." </p><p>"That's what I was thinking, we'd better start organizing more and preparing for an oncoming attack. Get the rest of the heroes that are working with us to meet up in the conference room and contact those that are away too please." Spoke our Alien watch wielding hero asking Red to get everyone that was currently working with them at the moment. </p><p>With a nod the large gamma irradiated hero began to head off to do just that. Meanwhile Ben was contacting members of his group, along with other heroes that he'd known from the old days back before he started this crazy dimensional crossover journey. Though some were able to come to help, others sadly weren't. Still, it was good some were able to help, every extra hero helps after all. After meeting up in the conference room with the other heroes, along with those that couldn't physically be there being on call he began to explain the plan to them all. </p><p>"I'm sure you all wanna know what's up, so lets get to the point shall we." Ben then spoke in front of all the heroes making the holograms appear again and showing them all the pattern. "It seems that they are strategically preparing for all out war while trying to avoid suspicions by randomizing some particular moments to throw off the pattern." </p><p>"What exactly does that mean?" Questioned a dark haired girl in a yellow catsuit not quite getting it, though Ben recognized her as Alex from the organization called W.O.O.H.P. </p><p>"It means we're about to go to war with every bad guy you can possibly think of and then some." Answered the hero clad in the black and white alien symbiote known as Agent Venom as he dumbed down the explanation. </p><p>"That's right, and I need you all to contact as many heroes as you guys can, everyone, within the next three days. We'll be storming their stronghold which, thanks to all of your hard work, we have discovered is Doom's castle." Spoke our dark haired green eyed hero telling them all what to do and getting nods from the heroes as he did so. "Three days, finish up everything you're all doing and meet back here." </p><p>The other heroes had completed their missions and come back to the base, along with calling in all the other heroes that they knew of as well. It was quite the legion they had with everyone there. Though some of the heroes weren't getting along and so were arguing with one another, some of them actually starting to fight against one another, though the Lanterns and some other heroes separated them as Ben walked onto the stage and changed into his Sonarosian form before hitting the symbol and changing into Ultimate Echo Echo. </p><p>Sending out his disks and making them multiply around the room Ultimate Echo Echo activates them and their powerful sonics to stop everyone from fighting "SILENCE!" He shouted through them causing the entire room to shake and making all the heroes stop what they were doing and cover their ears from the pain and making them all look at him. </p><p>"Agh. Do you have any idea how bad that hurts us?" Agent Venom then spoke while being in pain due to the weakness of the Venom Symbiote. </p><p>Changing back to human form Ben then speaks to them all. "I do apologize for the interruption, however, we are here for a reason." He explained to everyone as they were paying attention to what he had to say now.</p><p>"And just what is that? We were just about to finally take down these guys before you all interrupted." A female hero with blonde hair and a lightning bolt designed costume spoke up annoyed about being stopped. </p><p>"This is more important than your petti civil war squabble Carol." Our alien transforming hero then spoke glaring at the woman remembering her from when he was helping out with S.H.I.E.L.D. </p><p>"And just who put you in charge?" Questioned the woman called Carol angry that he was treating what she was doing like it wasn't important. </p><p>"I did." Red Hulk spoke up first surprising some of the heroes. </p><p>"So did we." Spoke up Spider-Man referring to himself, Agent Venom, and Ghost Spider. </p><p>"We've followed Ben for years, he's always been our leader." The group from Ben's timeline from before the merger event then added standing with him just as the other heroes were. </p><p>"So did we." Batman then spoke up as he and other members of the Justice League also joined Ben making other heroes that didn't know him start to move over towards Ben's side as well. </p><p>"I did too." Added Tony as he joined the side as well, which made the other heroes of his group join them as well. Some heroes from both sides of the civil war also moved to follow Ben as well. </p><p>"So did we." The Redhead called Sam from W.O.O.H.P. spoke as she and her friends joined Ben as well. </p><p>"Same here." Spoke up a blond hero in a black catlike costume called Cat Noir as he, Ladybug, and other heroes that they'd know had joined Ben. </p><p>"You can count us in too." Spoke the young leader of Big Hero 6 named Hiro as his team also joined as well. </p><p>"And the same goes for us." Came the next hero to speak which was Lok from the Huntik foundation as he hand his friends also walked over. </p><p>This continued on with many other heroes joining them as well, pretty soon the heroes on Ben's side easily outnumbered the heroes that weren't. This did piss off the woman called Carol as she began to glow and tried to attack Ben enraged that her own team members also had ditched her in favor of him. Though he quick changed in an almost blinding green light and a hand caught her fist making a shockwave take place shaking the building a bit. Where Ben was now stood an alien transformation, and it was one of his most powerful, Atomix.</p><p>"Sorry blondie, but we don't have time to play." Spoke Atomix sounding like an old timey hero you'd listen to on a radio as his other hand began to glow and with an uppercut he'd sent her flying into a wall leaving an imprint of her body as she then fell onto the floor from the hole in the wall. </p><p>Slowly standing up the woman called Carol then spat out some blood from her mouth looking angry but was willing to just shut up and listen now at least. "Alright fine, what's the plan?" </p><p>Changing back into his human form, Ben then began to explain everything about the villains organizing and preparing for an all out war, and how they'd need to do the same. But they didn't really have a lot of time, and so trained however much they could together to get a feel for working together to fight against the villains. Once they'd run out of time they all then proceeded to get into various transports and make their way to Latveria to take down the villains before they had time to storm other countries in order to do their best to contain the situation. It was going to be one hell of an organized attack that's for certain, possibly the craziest thing the heroes had ever done, and that was really saying something for sure. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>Merger Chapter 06</p><p> </p><p><br/>The heroes had formed into their own little army to combat the oncoming threat of the villains organizing into an army. After the little training they could get in they all began to use various forms of transportation to travel to the kingdom of Latveria to confront Doom, the villains, and Eon. Though it would seem that the villains were also ready and waiting for the heroes to show, and all out war was about to break loose on the world. Though they'd try to contain it to that one area there was no guarantee that it would work.   </p><p>"All hell is about to break loose, you ready Gwen?" Ben questioned his cousin as they were nearing the drop zone, they'd all have their own parts to play for the oncoming battle.</p><p>"This is probably the worst thing we've ever had to do Ben, and that's saying something considering the universal and time wars." Answered his red headed cousin with a sigh not really prepared for the all out war that was about to take place.  </p><p>"I know what you mean, but it's gotta be done." Stated our alien watch wielding hero with a sigh about the whole situation. "It's gotta be me that finishes this." </p><p>"You'd better come back this time." Gwen then spoke punching him in the shoulder telling her cousin to come back from the final battle. "I'm gonna be really mad if I have to hunt you down again." </p><p>Laughing our green eyed hero then nodded in agreement to what she was saying. "Count on it, I'll come back this time Dweeb." </p><p>Gwen then hugged still a bit worried about what was about to go down. "You'd better doofus." </p><p>Their little moment together was cut short as they were now over Latveria and so were preparing for drop off as Gwen used magic to change into her lucky girl costume from their time with the Justice League, with the addition of her hair glowing like pink energy and her eyes glowing as well. Not quite fully an Anodite form, but not something you wanna mess with either. Both she and Ben jumped down out of the plane they had been flying in since she could levitate and he had flying aliens he could transform into. </p><p>Many other heroes had jumped as well, or teleported in all starting to prepare for battle using various tools and weapons at the ready as Sam from W.O.O.H.P. spoke to the group. "So the plan is storm the place, that's our grand idea?" </p><p>"I like it, simple and to the point." Spoke Red Hulk about the plan that was about to take place.</p><p>"The plan is get me to Eon so I can take them out." Ben corrected them about what exactly the plan is. "Take out the army leaders and the army falls apart." </p><p>"Right then, the lanterns will carry as many people as we can manage, those that can fly will take lead." Spoke the Green Lantern called John Stewart as the lanterns used their rings to help transport others to the battlefield.</p><p>"We at the Huntik Foundation have our own way, Awaken Legendary Titan of Summons Quetzalcoatl!" Called out Lok Lambert as he summoned a rather large blue snakelike creature with wings. "We can take some others to the battle as well." </p><p>The heroes all began to help others to get to the battle ground, including Ben who'd transformed into Thunder Wing to help take as many people to the battle as they could manage. It didn't take long for the villains to take notice of the heroes storming the place and so they began to try to fight blasting at them with various weapons and powers. It was dangerous, but nothing the heroes hadn't prepared for. </p><p>"BLADE CALL!" Called out Lok as he summoned a strange looking sword and prepared to fight more enemies and switched out the amulets causing the blade to become golden with jewels incrusted in it. "AWAKEN POWER BONDED LEGENDARY TITAN OF CHAMPIONS PENDRAGON! Midas Slash." He then called out summoning some sort of dragon to fight beside him and Quetzalcoatl and then swung his blade sending an energy slash that was golden in color that turned many enemies to gold, though they were weaker based enemies and some were harder to turn into statues than others. </p><p>"ROAR LEGENDARY TITAN OF VALOR MYTHRAS!" Called out Lok's girlfriend named Sophie as she summoned a blue centaur-like creature in golden armor that had human arms and hands and torso, but the lower half of their body was that of a four legged lion, and their head was also that of a lion with a flowing mane of some sort of strange energy. It roared out and began to fight alongside the others.</p><p>They all continued to fight with some of the other heroes coming to help too, along with Ben who had changed into Fourarms to help the battle on the ground. Those that didn't have powers such as the spies did what they could against other villains that didn't have powers. It was mayhem with all the superpowered people fighting, both villain and hero. </p><p>"Ben." Called out Superman as he grabbed Fourarms lifting him up into the air and then spun him around before throwing him into some larger and stronger enemies helping to take them out. </p><p>"Focus on the mission." Spoke Batman as he threw explosives that helped take down a bunch of other enemies to help and clear up some of the path. </p><p>"Clear the way, we got a bomb coming in." Called Red Hulk to the heroes in the pathway that he was by as they began to move hearing something coming down towards them. </p><p>Red Hulk and the other heroes cleared the area as something hit and hit hard, with three individuals standing up ready to fight. "Make that an A BOMB!" A voice spoke out as the blue individual with hard skin and spikes struck a pose getting him smacked in the back of the head for being dumb. </p><p>"Let's just focus on the fighting shall we?" Asked the female green skinned Hulk as they started to fight the villains that weren't taken out by the shockwave of their landing. </p><p>A lot of villains with super strength tried to fight against the Green male Hulk as he grew angrier at them trying to overpower him. "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" He yelled out before doing a powerful thunderclap that sent them all flying away. </p><p>"Nice of you guys to join us." Spoke Spider-Man as he was helping near by fighting some DC villains using his webbing to swing one of them around and into the other villains that came close before letting go sending them flying.</p><p>Though Spider-Man was about to say something else he was distracted by someone firing flames beside him and burning the villain that was about to attack. "Name's Fredzilla. Big Hero 6 here to help." Spoke the man in some strange monster costume that had breathed the flames as other members of his team joined in on the fighting too. </p><p>"Thanks, but it looks like we may have a problem, we've barely managed to clear a way halfway through these guys." Spoke our Friendly Neighborhood Spider as he fired impact webbing at an enemy that was about to attack Fredzilla. </p><p>"We gotta find a way to get Ben inside to handle the main threat." Called out Wasabi of Big Hero 6 as they continued to fight off threats slicing through one of Metallo's arms. </p><p>Hearing what the others were saying, the Huntik Council Member named Dante had an idea and told his group to hold them off while he met up with Ben. Getting the nod from them he then ran off to go find our Ultimatrix M.U. wielding hero. It didn't take long as he was fighting in the form of Lodestar magnetizing one of the empty tanks making many metal villains slam into it. He'd changed back after some heroes took out the villains that had been stuck and turned to Dante. </p><p>"I've got a plan to get you inside, problem is it'll just be you alone with no backup because we can't spare any others." Dante then spoke to the alien shape changing hero. </p><p>Ben looked around seeing everything that was going on and then back to Dante as he nodded in agreement. "Whatever it is, do it." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xrossover<br/>Merger Chapter 07</p><p> </p><p><br/>All hell had broken loose with the heroes all working together to take down the villains and trying to get Ben in to take down their leader. It was Dante Vale that suggested an idea to get inside, however it was risky since it would mean he'd have to go in alone. Not seeing much choice in the matter Ben agreed to the idea, whatever that was, that Dante was suggesting to him so that they could hurry and end this war before it could truly start to spread. </p><p>"Right then." Spoke Dante nodding as he held up some sort of strange ring and began to speak. "Manifest Legendary Titan of Dimension, Umbra the Shadow Jaguar." This caused some sort of black jaguar like creature in golden armor to appear beside them.</p><p>"Whoa, what's this one do?" Questioned Ben seeing the Jaguar in golden armor for the first time and not knowing their abilities.</p><p>"Umbra, take Ben as far into the castle as you can." Dante spoke asking the Jaguar to take Ben into the castle. </p><p>With a nod Umbra then let out a roar and used his powers creating some sort of blueish tinted bubble around himself and Ben before they vanished from Dante's sight. While the heroes continued to fight Umbra took Ben into the castle teleporting into some corridor made of stone lined with various paintings and the like. With a nod to the Jaguar Ben then activated the tracker to follow the signal of the infinity gems as Umbra teleported back out. </p><p>"Alright, looks like it's this way." Ben then spoke as he took off running to go and find Eon to take out the leader of the villains. </p><p>Following the signal he'd found Eon who's armor had changed from it's purple black and silver to golden in color. "So it seems you've made it inside." Spoke the Chronoian smirking with the gauntlet now on his arm. </p><p>"Smug as ever I see Eon." Spoke our alien watch wielding hero as he walked further into the room to face off against them. </p><p>"You have no idea what kind of new power I now possess, and you can call me Eternity from now on." Spoke our villain stating that he'd changed his name to Eternity ready to fight. </p><p>"Doesn't matter what kind of power you have, you're still just a villain barely at the level of Vilgax in terms of threat." Answered our Green eyed hero smugly ready to take them down. </p><p>"Oh really? Well, let's see you handle this." The Villain spoke snapping their fingers on the hand that the gauntlet was covering. </p><p>Some strange energy irradiated outwards from the gauntlet as the world around Eon began to loose it's color, but that's not all that happened. Everyone, villain and hero alike, began to slow down as the color faded from them. It was as if the world had just stopped, frozen in time. Everyone that is, except for Eon, or, Eternity, as he was now called. Even our hero wielding the Ultimatrix M.U. was affected. He'd been frozen in time just as he had the Ultimatrix up and about to mess with the dial.</p><p>Laughing Eternity began to walk over to our hero with a twisted kind of smug satisfaction. "Well, looks like I've won hero. You're just another Ben Tennyson to fall to my might." </p><p>As Eon reached for the Ultimatrix the dial popped up catching him off guard as it was supposed to be frozen in time with the rest of Ben, then with a blinding green flash it changed Ben into another form. He'd become a robot-like alien with skin made of golden metal and black stripes around his body, along with a green circular transparent piece of glass on his chest that showed the gears inside of him that had begun turning there was also some sort of winding key protruding from the top of his head that had two holes in it. "CLOCKWORK!" Our hero then called out as metallic clanging was heard as he lifted his arms upwards. </p><p>"NO!" The villain yelled out caught by surprise seeing that Ben had changed forms into that of a Chronosapien and growing angry by the situation. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE, LET ALONE TRANSFORM!" </p><p>"You forget Eternity." Clockwork spoke smugly as the key on his head began to spin with a green light glowing from the top of it as it then moved down the black lines of his body turning them green like the color of the light coming from his key as the color began to return to the room around them showing Time was begging to flow again, at least for there. "Time is on my side."</p><p>Frustrated our Villain then created his saber from the gauntlet he was wearing opposite to the Infinity Gauntlet and went to attack. "I'll Kill you." He growled going to strike at them. </p><p>In another blinding flash Ben had changed from Clockwork into Diamondhead and creating a crystal shield from his arm that made the blade bounce back since Diamond doesn't age so easily and then sharpened his other arm into a spike slashing at the blade before Eternity could retaliate and shattering it at the base making the part of the blade the broke off vanish mid air since there was nothing to stabilize it. "Is that really the best you've got Eternity?" He then questioned them. </p><p>Growing frustrated Eternity then made one of the stones on the gauntlet glow. "TAKE THIS!" He'd yelled going to strike at Ben as the color of the stone began to outline the villain as he struck with both fists. </p><p>Recognizing it as the power stone in another blinding green flash Ben was now Fourarms and grabbed the villain's fists. "I don't think so." Smirked Fourarms as he then used his extra arms to punch Eternity in the face before grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling him down breaking the helmet on his head partially against his knee. </p><p>The Villain used the gauntlet again to slip from the Tetramand hero's grip and move to the other side of the room visibly angry as one eye was now visible. Growling frustrated he then began to activate all the stones making the gauntlet and himself glow with a mix of the various energies. It was clear this was some sort of desperation tactic, but he didn't take into account Ben's creativity as He'd changed in another blinding green flash and had changed into Lodestar. </p><p> "A Biosovortian?" Eternity questioned before starting to laugh at the transformation that Ben had chosen. "That won't do any good." </p><p>"Maybe not a normal Biosovortian, but let's see what an evolved one can do shall we?" Answered back our hero his voice sounding like a crackling old timey radio before hitting the Ultimatrix M.U. Symbol. In a flash he'd changed, his shoulders had now grown rounded instead of pointed and it was a lot bulker while also growing taller with a tail growing out from the transformation, the shoulders became connected like a giant arch with his head in the center floating freely. "ULTIMATE LODESTAR!" He then called out. </p><p>The Evolved Biosovortian then lifted up his arms and began to use his magnetic abilities creating strange waves that caused the energies from the stones to begin to become distorted and slowly the gauntlet began to stop glowing angering Eternity as he tried to use the power of the stones all together, but the gauntlet began to be pulled towards Ultimate Lodestar. Though they tried to fight it it was getting harder to hold onto and Eternity was beginning to be dragged towards Ben. </p><p>While pulling back away he'd been jerked forwards loosing his grip on the gauntlet as it then slid off his arm. "NO, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME AGAIN!" Yelled out Eternity as the gauntlet was flying through the air. </p><p>Changing once more in a blinding green light there stood Ultimate Upchuck who shot his tongues out of his mouth and wrapped them around the gauntlet pulling it back into his mouth and swallowing it, this caused the energies to change into something unlike anything anyone had seen before. "I can and I have." The Evolved Gourmand then spoke smugly. </p><p>"GIVE ME THAT NOW!" Shouted the villain demanding the gauntlet back, though that was probably a very poor choice of words to say to Ben at that moment. </p><p>"You got it." Spoke our hero as all the energy stored in his gut all at once began to glow at the ready to be used together against Eternity.</p><p>Ultimate Upchuck then unleashed all the energy stored inside of him, energy made up of  the modified Chronosapien Time Bomb with an antifusion core, that power of  Akumatized Butterflies that multiplied inside of him, Kryptonite shackles and The Anti Life Equation, not to mention an Energacion Missile, along with The Emerald Eye of Ekron, plus The Amulet of war &amp; Legion the legendary Titan of war, The lance of Terrax the tamer along with The Power Cosmic, and finally The Infinity Sword melted down into a gauntlet with the Infinity Gems all attached to it at once. The Energies struck Eternity causing the armor around him to fade back to his normal Eon Attire and that too began to fade out as if Eon was being erased from existence. </p><p>Blasting outwards and taking a large chunk of the castle with it, the world around him began to return to color showing time was beginning to move again, and whatever they'd done to the villains to make them work together so well began to fade, letting the Heroes all begin to overpower and overwhelm them with better teamwork. After clearing a pathway with some villains retreating and others being captured the heroes then stormed the castle to look for Ben who'd changed back from his Ultimate Gourmand form and collapsed onto the stone floor of the room he was in.</p><p>Though it didn't take long to find him the heroes were concerned as Ben was breathing heavily. Kevin helped him up onto his feet. "Geeze Tennyson, you really are crazy dealing with all that." He'd joked as Ben let out a weak exhausted laugh. </p><p>"Le t's s see you do i it next ti me." Ben spoke sarcastically, though weak and having to stop to try to catch his breath. </p><p>"You really are crazy kid." Spoke Iron Man as he had hovered above them. "Still that was impressive, we caught the tail end of whatever energy you used to beat them." </p><p>"Kid?" Questioned our Ultimatrix M.U. wielding hero quirking an eyebrow catching his breath a little more, though still breathing heavily. "I'm over Twenty." This made the other heroes laugh a bit. </p><p>"He's right, he's not a kid." Spoke Captain America walking over to them. "He's a Hero if ever there was one." </p><p>"Well, he's my hero that's for sure." Spoke up Red Hulk surprising some of the heroes around them since he's usually full of himself. </p><p>"He's my hero too." Spoke Supergirl adding to the conversation as she'd floated over to talk to them all. </p><p>"And mine." Added Spider-Man as he was up on one of the walls that hadn't collapsed from the energy that Ultimate Upchuck unleashed. </p><p>"Same goes for me." Spoke up Ladybug  agreeing with them all about Ben being not only a hero, but their hero. </p><p>"Ya, let's hear it for Ben 10, the Hero of Heroes!" Spoke up Agent Venom pumping his fist into the air as the other heroes all began to cheer for Ben. </p><p>Things had calmed down a bit after all that had happened. The Heroes had agreed that if anyone needed help they could always call upon one another, the whole civil war thing was basically completely forgotten about, and it was beginning to look like a whole new golden age for heroes around the world thanks to all the effort put in by not only Ben, but all the other heroes that were around now as well. The universe however did remain merged so Ben had to have Gwen help him find out just what year it was so he could figure up his age, which was actually a funny conversation. A lot of the heroes had been gathered around New York Bellwood, and a new city that had been helped established thanks to Ben and other heroes showing the world that most Aliens were generally friendly called Omnitrix City. Each City had a different hero speaking about what was going on, and at a synchronized point they were supposed to do something. When the countdown reached to Zero Kevin Levin in Omnitrix City, Rook Blonko in Bellwood, and Tony Stark in New York all pulled down some very large cloth revealing three statues of Ben that Read 'Ben 10 Hero of Heroes' on it. Though Ben hadn't bothered to go to any of the unveilings, no, he was off relaxing taking a much needed break from all that hero work with his cousin and some other family members. </p><p>"Still can't believe that you'd rather be here than at one of the unveilings of your statues." Gwen spoke to Ben as she was sitting down onto a poolside chair. </p><p>"What can I say, I needed a break from heroing and just wanted a chance to Relax." Answered Ben while floating on his back in the pool enjoying the water. </p><p>"Right, don't forget you gotta catch up on your studies if you wanna graduate on time." Gwen then teased her cousin about college. </p><p>"Come on now, there's no need to tease him." Spoke up Ben's mother Sandra as she'd come to join them along with Frank, Carl, Natalie, and Max. </p><p>"Oh let them have their fun." Spoke Frank, Gwen's father, as they'd started up one of the grills by the poolside. </p><p>Getting an idea Ben then smirked and dove under the water and there was a flash seen in the pool showing that Ben had transformed, but into what they didn't know. "Ben?" Questioned Gwen's mother Natalie wondering just what he was up to but not getting a response. </p><p>"Ben." Called out Ben's dad Carl as went to look over the side of the pool to see if he could spot his son. </p><p>Suddenly something swam to the surface and splashed Gwen with water annoying her as she was Ben in the form of Walkatrout laughing at her. "BEN!" Our redhead then yelled out mad and running towards the pool jumping in to go after him. </p><p>"Uh oh." Walkatrout spoke trying to swim away as Gwen used her mana to try to grab Ben, but being so slippery it was impossible for her to do so, which made everyone laugh more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>